


Painting

by eloha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: I wanted nothing more than for us to combine and paint each other pinks and reds





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *starts writing fluffy fic as a first time poster*  
> Also me: *turns it into only smut* 
> 
> No, but seriously this is my first time posting and I'm already trash, but I will go down with this ship
> 
> Also, I posted this from my phone & it is 2:30 so this is TERRIBLY written okay, but please let me know how you feel about it?? Until next time, maybe  
> ( ･ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )༽

He smelled like plum blossoms and rain drops and pure sin tonight. I wanted nothing more than for us to combine and paint each other pinks and reds, and push and pull until gravity takes it toll and we're 

falling falling falling

All lips and teeth knicking at mouths and tongues and hot puffs of breath the only oxygen surrounding us 

strip for me keiji

And suddenly there's nothing left except the sound of clothes rustling, dirty taunts - get on all fours and suck - and golden eyes brimming with excitement at the sight of a submissive keiji on his knees swallowing one two three fingers 

moremoremore

So so needy the only thing on your mind tonight is my cock filling you up it doesn't matter which hole it's in hmm

(There are moments when Akaashi does not mind Kuroo's relentless teasing, but after being worked over under a table surrounded by all of your friends and the risk of being caught is doubled, teasing is the last thing he wants)

Open up for me kitten show me how much you love my cock. And I prove everything he just said. Swallowing it whole until there's precum and saliva dripping on my chest and the only thing I can think of is how Kuroo is saying my name like a prayer, like a calling

ohgodkeijikeijiohkeioohgods

And in this moment I am his. And I'm relishing in it even more when he pulls me off, and pushes me down until my face is flush with the carpet and his face is flush with my ass, and I sing hymns when he alternates tongue and fingers and slaps across my ass. I feel the heat roar in my belly and my body feels on fire, and I can't tell the pain from the pleasure. Until I feel him sliding in me 

So good Keiji sucking in my cock like it was made for you don't hold back your screams tonight

Reds and yellows and whites splash behind my eyes from being screwed so tight and - oh FUCK yeah tetsu, right there - suddenly I don't give a fuck what colors are around me or if I wake up tomorrow with a bruised ass and hickies splattered like a canvas over my skin, I only care about tetsutetsutetsu fill me up fill me up

Yeah Keiji - slap - such a dirty little whore - slap - bent over being used by me - slap - and the only thing you can think about - slap - is me filling you up with my cum such a cockslut for my cum

My world blacks out toes curling back bending and ohfuckyes, if I ever wake up tomorrow this will be the best orgasm Tetsu has ever given me.  
This sweet tight heat is enough to send me over the edge with him, coloring his insides while he paints the floor and we're reduced to nothing but limp bodies 

Hold me baby hold me

The smell of fading plum blossoms and morning dew still lingers in the air

I love you Keiji

I love you Tetsurou


End file.
